Oparu Osoku
'General Information': Oparu grew up in the Netherlands and joined a group called the Crimson Cultists when she was 18 years old. She quickly rose through the ranks as a Crimson Cleric and even became the first Cleric to gain the rank of Praetor. When she was 27, Oparu noticed a homeless child roaming the streets of the town she lived in. Since then, Oparu took care of the small child and taught her the ways of the Crimson cult, after the latter showed interest. One day, when she was 37, Oparu went out with her squadron and went through an unknown portal, bringing them to the Outer Lands. They explored it for the Crimson Cult and defeated the creatures that attacked them. After a while they found a great guardian, who managed to defeat the squadron. The guardian threw Oparu's body back through the portal as a message: "Stay out!", after which Oparu was cremated. After 12 years of wandering as a loose soul, Oparu got pulled in by a mysterious force. After she woke up, she found herself in a new body, being examined and tested by a certain scientist. Basic stats: *Nickname: The Opal Praetor *Age at death: 37 years *Age if still alive: 49 years *Birthday: 16 April *Species: Human *Height: 1.85 meters *Occupations: **Crimson Praetor (former) **Deceased (former) **Test Subject (current) Possessions: Crimson Rites: The Crimson Cult’s version of the Thaumonomicon. Only Crimson Clerics carry this. A Cleric can use this to learn the basics of Thaumaturgy. Crimson Praetor Armor (Void-aspected): An upgraded version of the Crimson Praetor Armor. Can repair itself automatically and has strengthened defences. Appearance: Oparu had pale skin and long grey hair, which flowed down to her chest-height. She had constant bags under her brown eyes. Oparu wore the Crimson Cleric’s uniform. She’d been given a set of Praetor armor, but didn’t wear it, because it was “too restraining”. The Cleric’s uniform consists of a large crimson robe, which extends down like a slightly wide dress. The uniform has long sleeves that get much wider after the elbows. The uniform has dark grey shoulder pads and some armourplates on the legs. On the chest, there’s an armour plate with a crimson Thaumaturgy emblem on it. The uniform also has a dark brown belt with a golden belt buckle and two brown satchels on the belt. When not out on expeditions, Oparu wore the usual Crimson Cult’s clothing, consisting of a crimson shirt with the thaumaturgy emblem on it and a long dark brown skirt, reaching below her knees. Abilities: Occulte Kennis: Oparu can use the full arsenal of the Crimson Clerics to fire lightning- and fire magic at her opponents. She can also read eldritch runes as if it were her native language. Levende Nachtmerrie: Oparu can put her enemies to sleep and actively control their dreams, even overpowering the dreaming power of lucid dreamers. In these dreams, she either recreates the environment they were in to assess her enemy or changes into a true nightmare they can never escape from. On the outside, it just looks like the person is sleeping while standing and Oparu is standing, doing whatever she wants. Oparu can leave the dream without ending the eternal nightmare. Relationships: Chuse Abhoth: Former student. Oparu used to teach Chuse the ways of the Crimson Cult. Oparu had adopted Chuse when she was seven years old. Shudde M’ell: Former Rival. One day, Oparu went into the Outer Lands with a small squadron of Clerics and Knights. After noticing they were killing the inhabitants of the maze, Shudde stood before them and challenged them. Shudde won in the end, but not without any damage. Before she was killed, Oparu managed to cut off both of Shudde M’ell’s legs. Shudde ended the invaders’ lives and only threw Oparu back through the portal to send a message to future invaders. Oparu’s body was then cremated according to Crimson Cult tradition. Paru Kureisu: Host After dying, Oparu remained in the spirit realm for ten years, before she was suddenly woken up by a child’s voice. Oparu woke up, to find herself in a new, Tainted body, which she has to share with an infant. Agate Hayaso: The other soul Oparu isn’t alone in Paru’s body. The soul of Agate is also in there. The two manage to get along, due to Oparu’s maternal instincts. Agate gets control most of the time, but they switch if needed. Yugure Amethys: Revitaliser Oparu had been reincarnated by Yugure, even if her soul was never specifically picked for the job. Oparu is grateful of Yugure and wants to learn the Thaumic arts she knows, noticing how her abilities are far above her own. Category:Characters